Reposes en paix
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: OS sur Beyond Birthday. Il parait que notre vie défile devant nos yeux avant de mourir. Ce fut le cas pour Beyond Birthday, même si il ignorait totalement le jour de sa mort, malgré le pouvoir de ses yeux. Ironie du sort.


Il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose sur Beyond Birthday, n'importe quoi, ce qui me passait par la tête. Tout ce qui se trouve dans cette fic fait donc partie de mon imagination, j'ai tout inventé.

Pour le personnage de A, on ne sait rien sur lui, donc j'ai imaginé que c'était une fille pour changer de tous les mecs qu'ils y a dans la Wammy's House. Je me souviens plus comment il/elle s'est suicidé(e), je sais même pas si ils le disent dans le bouquin, donc désolée si j'ai fais une gaffe.

Pour ce qui est du narrateur, heu, c'est tout simplement moi… Mais j'me suis intégrée au monde de Death Note, en gros, j'sais pas pourquoi… Ça rend ptet pas super mais c'était plus simple comme ça, pour moi.

Première fois que j'écris un truc triste, je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner.

Voila, je crois que c'est tout. Ah, les persos de Death Note et Another Note ne m'appartiennent pas, même si la A de ma fic est totalement inventé par moi.

Bonne lecture !

**Reposes en paix**

Il était seul, vide, perdu, dans sa cellule psychiatrique, le regard fixé dans le néant des quatre murs qui l'entouraient. Les médicaments qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre bien des heures plus tôt et qui l'avait plongé dans un état second comatif, commençaient à perdre de leur effet. Sa propre conscience reprenait le dessus sur la réalité et les souvenirs de pourquoi il se trouvait là revenaient soudainement.

Tout commença il y a… Oh, aller, une vingtaine d'années. Son entrée à la Wammy's House s'était faite remarquer. Pourquoi ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup des gens avec les yeux rouges, vous ? Qui plus est, ce gamin avait quelque chose de particulier, il arrivait à être effrayant rien qu'en prononçant de simples phrases.

Un exemple ? Je pense que le plus marquant est sa rencontre avec un certain gamin… Des boucles blanches… Near, je crois qu'ils l'appelaient, j'ignore son vrai nom.

Mais Beyond, lui, le savait. Ce fut d'ailleurs le jour où il l'appela par ce nom inconnu de tous, que le pauvre Near, alors bien jeune à cette époque, fut… traumatisé, oui, c'est bien le mot. En effet, Beyond lui avait aussi révélé le jour de sa mort avec un sourire enfantin, comme s'il offrait le plus beau des cadeaux au plus jeune.

Encore aujourd'hui, le garçon aux boucles blanches se réveille en pleine lui, haletant, parfois hurlant dans son sommeil, se rappelant de ce sourire démoniaque, et pourtant si innocent.

Inutile de vous dire que le garçon portant la lettre B ne se fit aucun ami, bien au contraire. Mais son intelligence supérieure, qui fit de lui le second successeur de L, lui permit d'être au moins, et obligatoirement, respecté des autres, même si les regards, qu'ils soient de frayeur ou de méfiance, de méprit ou de dégoût, ou que sais-je encore, n'étaient retenus de personne quand le gamin traversait le champ de vision des autres personnes présentes dans l'orphelinat. Les insultes aussi volaient de temps en temps dans la face de Beyond, celui-ci entrant en phase d'adolescence. Des gamineries d'enfants innocents, ils ne pouvaient comprendre, prendre conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, alors on leur pardonnait.

Et plus le temps passait et plus le gamin grandissait, haïssant son entourage, voulant tous les briser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Simples gamineries d'un enfant innocent, solitaire, en quête de vengeance.

Mais ses gamineries à lui évoluaient de manière inquiétante. Passer de petits insectes inoffensifs plongés dans la soupe de la cantine au plantage de ciseaux et autres cutters dans la main, bras, jambe, épaule, et j'en passe, du premier distrait qui s'approchait un peu trop de lui, on comprendra finalement pourquoi les gosses avaient peur de lui.

Un jour comme les autres, il avait finit puni dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. À force, il passait ses journées dans cette pièce. Et quand on punit un gosse pour ses conneries, en général, il en fait d'avantages, surtout Beyond. Il fermait constamment ses volets, foutait le plus de bordel possible par terre (meubles compris), défaisait son lit… Un jour, il élabora un plan pour voler tous les pots de confitures à la fraise dans la cuisine, les ramena dans sa chambre après plusieurs allers-retours et s'amusa à peindre ses murs avec.

Depuis, on l'enfermait à clé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte…

Ce fut quand il versa des pots de la même substance visqueuse rouge sur son lit que le directeur décida et ordonna de le laisser se débrouiller seul pour tout ranger et nettoyer, sous prétexte que ça ferait travailler son cerveau et que, donc, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

À partir de ce jour, Beyond dormait dans un lit dont les draps étaient collants et sentaient la fraise. À partir de ce jour, plus personne n'entra dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus non plus, sauf pour aller voler des confitures qu'il adorait tant et dont il se nourrissait.

Un jour, quelques temps après ça, je dirais en hivers vu qu'il faisait froid… il fut attrapé pendant l'un de ses vols hebdomadaire. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge. Plutôt petite, cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, qui bouclaient soigneusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle aurait eu une bouille d'écrite comme 'angélique' par Beyond lui-même, si cet air exagérément blasé n'était pas accroché sur son visage.

D'ailleurs, le garçon le connaissait, ce visage déformé par l'obligation et le devoir. Comment ne pas avoir au moins aperçu la parfaite petite A, numéro un dans la liste des successeurs de L ?

La réaction première de la jeune fille fut d'appeler le cuisinier avec un calme écœurant, comme la petite lèche-cul qu'elle était aux yeux des autres enfants et comme la brave petite fille qu'elle était aux yeux des adultes.

Le chef des cuisines engueula et punit Beyond comme il le devait, sous le regard neutre mais intérieurement fier de la jeune fille. Le garçon ne mangerait pas aujourd'hui…

Durant sa longue nuit, son ventre criant famine semblait enrager contre la petite peste, responsable de son mal. Beyond dû avoir une conversation avec son propre estomac ce soir-là, car cette rage se transmit à son cerveau et sa haine grandie les heures suivantes.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, il sortit discrètement, dans l'intention de se venger. Encore et toujours des gamineries…

Mais il ignorait que c'était un jour particulier. Comment pouvait-il le savoir s'il ne sortait pas de sa chambre ?

L était de retour de Russie, une petite fête avait lieu. C'était peut-être Noël ou même Nouvel An. Ma mémoire n'est guère assez bonne pour me rappeler des décorations. Peut-être une simple fête de bienvenue pour notre cher détective.

C'est assez flou dans ma tête, je doute pouvoir vous décrire complètement cette soirée. C'est simple, tous les enfants (ou presque) de l'orphelinat réunis dans la grande salle, ainsi que les adultes travaillant ou non dans le bâtiment. Des décorations donc, des banquets dans certains coins, quelques personnes servant les coupes de champagnes et champomy, de gros flocons blancs et froids dégringolant de l'autre côté des fenêtres… Tous chaudement habillés malgré l'ambiance festive, il fallait dire que quelques courants d'air traversaient la grande salle.

Des cris de joie, des sourires, de la bonne humeur…

Voila à peu près ce dont je me rappelle.

Mais ce n'est pas important, ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est cette tête couronnée de cheveux noirs, assez lisses, laissant percevoir entre quelques mèches, ce regard inquiétant, rouge comme le sang. Ça c'est un truc dont je suis certaine, Beyond Birthday est entré dans cette salle de fête, ce soir d'hivers, alors que le grand détective L, ainsi que sa copie féminine la plus parfaite, son futur successeur digne des regards fiers qu'elle suscitait, A, étaient tous deux également présents.

Alors je ne pense pas que ça soit une coïncidence, je pense que quelque chose s'est passé cette soirée-là. Je n'ai pas pu suivre Beyond très longtemps, il a beau avoir les yeux d'une couleur particulière, une fois mélangé avec d'autres gamins, difficile de le retrouver. Mais je mettrais ma main à couper que tout à commencé ce soir-là.

Déjà, je pense qu'il a prêté attention à Lawliet pour la première fois. Car ce fut à partir de là que le jeune B tenta de lui ressembler. D'abord physiquement, ses cheveux étant un peu plus longs que ceux du détective, il s'arrangea pour avoir la même coupe. Mais il devait les ébouriffer souvent, car un peu trop lisses. Je pense qu'il a dû les teindre aussi, afin qu'ils soient plus foncés, mais aucune certitude là-dessus. Puis ses vêtements, il troqua son éternel accoutrement noir pour une couleur totalement opposée : le blanc. Un t-shirt manches longues de cette couleur et un jean large délavé. Tout comme L. Ah, et sans oublier les pieds totalement nus, ce n'est pas un détail à négliger. Quand à sa peau, elle était déjà tout aussi pâle que celle du détective, dû à ses longues journées d'enfermement sans soleil. Et finalement, les cernes, Beyond en avait même si elles étaient moins marquées que celle de L mais il s'en contenta.

S'il n'avait changé que ça, les gens n'auraient même pas fait attention. Peut-être auraient-ils été surpris au début mais à force, ils s'en seraient moqués. Alors, le jeune chercha à adopter les manies de Lawliet, marchant le dos courbé, mains dans les poches. Sa manière de s'assoir aussi changea, toujours accroupit, ses jambes bien collées à son torse, donnant d'ailleurs la même explication à cet agissement étonnant : cela augmente soi-disant les capacités intellectuelles de 40%... Personnellement, ma façon de poser mes fesses dans un fauteuil ne me rend pas plus ou moins intelligente…

Tous ces petits détails qui, rassemblés, faisait de lui un véritable clone du plus grand détective du monde, lui prirent un certains temps pour être totalement au point. Mais il finit par être sa copie parfaite, à quelques exceptions près, comme ces yeux rouges, ceux de L étant noirs. Mais ce changement de lui-même ne voulait pas dire que ça changerait forcément tout, il en avait conscience. Par exemple, même après sa métamorphose, il ne se fit aucun ami. Il ne ressentait d'ailleurs pas le besoin de s'en faire, je suppose qu'après plus de dix ans de solitude, c'était « normal »… Non, c'est assez monstrueux de se dire qu'être seul c'est normal quand on a l'habitude… Mais après tout, lui, avait-il le choix ? De toute manière, je doute fort qu'il avait l'intention de se faire des amis en changeant d'apparence, ça ne devait pas faire parti de ses inquiétudes premières. En fait, ça ne devait pas faire parti des ses inquiétudes tout court.

Ce qui m'étonna le plus, pour être sincère, c'est le fait que le directeur, ainsi que les autres adultes présents dans l'orphelinat se foutent totalement du changement de Beyond. Car, oui, ils devaient s'en foutre vu qu'ils n'ont absolument rien fait suite à ça. Rien. Même pas simplement parler au jeune homme pour comprendre ou l'aider. Ils devaient se dire que B allait enfin prendre son rôle de successeur au sérieux et que donc, c'était une bonne chose dont il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Voila, ils l'ont simplement laissé faire sans s'en soucier.

Pour ce qui est de L… Évidemment que le détective avait vu ce changement mais j'ignore ce qu'il en a pensé. Difficile de se mettre dans la tête d'une personne comme lui. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il en a parlé à personne, c'était l'un des points commun naturel qu'il avait avec Beyond, il ne parlait à personne. Peut-être Watari, je ne sais pas, leur relation est assez étrange et je n'arrive pas à les comprendre. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à le faire en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment important. En tout cas, j'ignore si Lawliet à discuté avec Beyond à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas, je ne les ai jamais vraiment vus discuter en fait.

Donc le jeune homme continua sa transformation sans aucune réaction de la part de son entourage. De l'étonnement au début, puis tous s'habituèrent à sa nouvelle façon d'être. Et pourtant, il était facilement confondu avec L, ce qui avait pour effet d'effrayer les plus jeunes, mais apparemment B ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte, ou alors il aimait vraiment ça pour faire comme si de rien était.

Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Cette fameuse soirée de fête provoqua, j'en suis certaine, quelque chose de plus, cette fois-ci à propos de A.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose de cette jeune fille particulière. Il me semble que son prénom est Anna ou Anne ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Sinon, je sais avec certitude qu'elle était une personne brillante, vraiment la future L sans le moindre doute la plus prometteuse. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle était également parfaitement parfaite, ce qui était loin d'être une bonne chose. Très sûre d'elle, prête à tout pour plaire et être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend d'elle. La jeune fille avait surement accepté depuis sa tendre enfance le destin qui l'attendait, vu les efforts qu'elle faisait pour être digne de son rôle de numéro un.

À première vu, une fille qui a tout ce qu'elle souhaite et qui n'a pas à se plaindre de la vie qu'elle mène ? Ouais, c'est aussi ce qu'elle se disait intérieurement et je me demande encore aujourd'hui si c'est cette pensée qui l'a fait tenir aussi longtemps cette forte pression qu'on exerçait sur elle. Mais sincèrement, je ne l'envie pas, même si moi-même je n'ai pas les capacités pour être le dernier des successeurs de L, je préfère ça. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer un quart des souffrances qu'a dû endurer cette pauvre fille tout au long de sa courte vie.

Pourquoi, me direz-vous, pourquoi a-t-elle supporté tout ça, pourquoi avoir voulu être un deuxième L parfaitement parfait ?

C'était son but, sa vie, son existence même. Quel honneur ! Quel honneur de pouvoir un jour succéder à un être tel que L ! Même pas humain, un dieu, libérant le monde du mal, grâce à une intelligence hors du commun ! Un super-héros avec des pouvoirs dignes des BD américaines tant adorées du jeune public !

Quel gamin pourrait résister, franchement ? Les belles paroles des adultes les bercent comme des contes de fées devenant réalité. Et une fois engagé dans le rêve, impossible de s'arrêter, même si ce même rêve se transforme en cauchemar.

Elle avait une lourde responsabilité sur les épaules et avait apprit depuis toute petite à ne pas abandonner, à ne pas faire d'erreurs, à être parfaitement parfaite. Elle était donc devenue la roue de secours, la bouée de sauvetage du plus grand détective du monde, et même si ce titre aurait attiré n'importe quel être en quête de pouvoir, A voulait pourtant s'en débarrasser… Non, non, non ! Elle n'avait même pas le droit de penser à ça, elle ne devait pas ! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner, c'était impossible. C'était continuer ses efforts et faire de plus en plus de progrès et c'est tout. Aucune autre alternative. Ah et interdiction de se plaindre !

Obligation.

…

Beyond se frotta les yeux, fixant ensuite le plafond tout aussi blanc que les murs de sa cellule. Se rappeler de cette fille, de A, lui donnait mal à la tête. Ou alors était-ce l'effet de ces médicaments qui avait maintenant totalement disparu, qui lui provoquait cette migraine ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas encore les idées tout à fait claires.

Il aurait probablement voulu un verre d'eau à cet instant, sa bouche étant sèche, mais l'idée même de bouger le saoulait particulièrement, après ses quelques heures de légumisation. Allongé à même le sol, sur le dos, membres totalement écarté en étoile de mer… Ça pourrait nous rappeler l'une de ses victimes, mais il aurait dû avoir un bras et une jambe en moins.

En attendant que sa migraine passe et que ses souvenirs continuent de défiler comme les mots devant mes yeux, je voudrais vous parler de ce jour. Oui, ce jour même, durant lequel Beyond Birthday, prisonnier dans un hôpital psychiatrique, se remémore sa propre vie, conté par mes soins. Si il m'avait demandé quel jour on est, je lui aurais répondu 'C'est le jour de ta mort'. Pas par méchanceté, juste pour savoir comment il aurait réagit, sachant que lui-même s'amusait à annoncer le jour de la mort des personnes qu'il croisait. Je me demande s'il m'aurait crue. Peut-être, vu que sa vie entière semblait lui revenir petit à petit. Il parait qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir, pour lui ça semblait être le cas.

Mais pour le moment, ignorant totalement qu'il allait s'éteindre dans quelques instants, il pense à elle, à cette A.

Plus Beyond ressemblait à L, plus il devenait le rival de cette parfaitement parfaite fille. Sans s'en rendre compte, je pense, mais il finit par le comprendre à un moment ou un autre. Je doute que vous puissiez trouver un jour quelqu'un capable de vous dire ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Moi-même, je ne sais pas grand-chose.

Je sais une chose. Malgré que A considère B comme un rival, leurs buts étaient différents, très différents. En fait, c'était idiot de les voir comme des rivaux. Car le jeune homme n'a jamais cherché à être un successeur de L. Jamais. Sa transformation n'était absolument pas un signe de motivation pour devenir une copie du détective, non. B voulait surement la place de L, ça je n'en sais rien, mais pas être une simple et stupide copie ! Il admirait peut-être Lawliet, ça je ne suis pas dans sa tête pour savoir, mais ce qui est plutôt voyant, c'est que Beyond était totalement obsédé par L ! Une obsession malsaine, remplie de haine contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser. Autant certains des successeurs de L haïssaient le détective au point de désirer sa mort, autant B c'était différent. Il voulait le couler, le voir tout perdre, le voir souffrir au plus haut point, se rendant lui-même malade.

Obsession.

Si on avait su, si on s'était seulement inquiété de savoir…

Beyond avait dérapé. Il s'était écarté du chemin qu'on lui avait tracé dès le moment où on avait calculé son QI. Et personne ne semblait avoir rien vu. Du moins, personne n'avait rien dit pour l'en empêcher, jamais.

Je me demande si le suicide de A a quelque chose à voir avec ce dérapage. Après tout, en se jetant du toit de l'orphelinat, la jeune fille fut la première à renoncer et à s'écarter de la voix. Qui l'aurait cru, elle qui était tellement parfaite ? Ce jour d'orage violent, durant cet été brûlant, on avait trouvé la copie parfaite de L sur ce même toit. Coïncidence… ?

Étant donné qu'il venait de devenir officiellement le numéro dans liste des successeurs, remplaçant A, on conclu qu'il était venu assister à sa mort, vu que d'après lui, il savait qu'elle allait mourir ce jour-là. Ne pas le punir pour mieux se servir de lui… Personnellement, je pense… Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute manière ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il dérapa.

Il n'eut surement pas de mal à s'enfuir de l'orphelinat, après tout c'était un génie. Un malade mental pour certains, peut-être, mais un génie malgré tout.

La suite, je pense que vous la connaissez tous. Non ? Mello a pourtant écrit un roman, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, à ce sujet.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette Naomi Misora, je n'aurais prêté attention à ces crimes à Los Angeles sans les récits de Mello, que je remercie grandement. Mais je dois dire que cette femme a eu un courage fou pour se mêler à une telle affaire, Beyond Birthday n'était pas un criminel comme les autres. Il suffisait de voir le résultat de ses trois meurtres pour s'en rendre compte.

En tout cas, elle a fait du bon boulot. On aurait sans le moindre doute traité B d'anormal rien qu'en voyant le corps de ses victimes. Mais je pense que pour Naomi Misora, la façon d'être du jeune homme, et par la même occasion celle de L donc, était suffisante pour qu'il l'a répugne. Malgré ça, elle a fini par gagner contre le génie qu'est B et a également gagné le respect de L, chose pas donnée à tout le monde.

Suite à ça, Beyond Birthday fut arrêté et enfermé dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Presque deux ans plus tard, le voici allongé telle une étoile de mer sur le sol d'une des cellules du bâtiment. Plus de confiture à la fraise, plus d'obsession, plus de crime. Juste un corps étendu, les yeux fixant ce foutu plafond blanc, l'esprit à présent vide. Vide.

Le mien est pourtant rempli de questionnement. Plus que quelques minutes, je peux bien vous les faire partager.

Comment ça se serait passé si il était né normal ? Je veux dire, sans ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas vu la mort s'emparer de ses parents sans rien pouvoir faire. Il n'aurait pas été rejeté par les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, il n'aurait pas prit un malin plaisir à leur annoncer la date de leur mort. Il n'aurait pas été punit pour ses nombreuses vengeances, il n'aurait pas passé ses journées seul dans sa chambre à haïr son entourage. Dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de voler ces pots de confiture de fraise dans la cuisine et n'aurait donc jamais détesté A de ton son cœur, ne devenant ainsi jamais son rival et ne cherchant jamais à ressembler à L au point de devenir une obsession maladive. Il ne serait pas à cet endroit-là à ce moment même.

Que serait-il alors ?

Quelle importance, dans quelques secondes, il ne serait plus rien.

Il était déjà oublié de tous, peut-être même de L.

Et l'heure était arrivée de ne devenir qu'un vieux souvenir désagréable pour tous ceux qui avait un jour dû, par obligation, jamais par envie, croiser son regard rouge de sang et de haine.

Une douleur intense au niveau de la poitrine, le forçant à quitter sa position d'étoile de mer, le forçant à lâcher le plafond du regard. Se tournant sur le côté, ses mains crispées sur sont haut blanc, ses jambes se recroquevillant, ce fut la porte de sa cellule qu'il vit en dernier. Il aurait surement voulu pousser un cri, un dernier hurlement. Mais rien ne sortit, à peine quelques gémissements. Certains disent qu'une dernière larme avait coulé sur sa joue à cet instant. Mais le sourire démoniaque lui allant à merveille, je préfère me dire que ce ne sont que des ragots.

On l'avait retrouvé quelques instants plus tard, dans la position d'un fétus gentiment bercé dans le ventre de sa mère. Ses yeux avaient, parait-il, perdu leur couleur diabolique, laissant place à un triste gris.

J'ignore tout de la suite, l'annonce de sa mort, son enterrement, les conséquences de sa mort sur les autres… Qu'en a pensé L ? Comment se sent-il aujourd'hui en sachant que sa copie parfaite n'est plus ? Surtout sachant que Kira est le responsable de sa mort. Le détective a-t-il sentit un brin de culpabilité dans tout ça ? Non, peut-être pas, mais je doute qu'une telle nouvelle l'ai laissé indifférent, du moins je l'espère.

Que devons-nous tirer de cette histoire qui n'a rien d'un conte de fée ? Qui était réellement les méchants dans cette histoire ?

Beyond n'était pas un ange, certes. Ces meurtres, son obsession pour L… Tout indique qu'il était brisé, et qu'il savait et avait brisé. Mais n'avait-il fait que du mal dans sa courte vie ? Non, il était le mal en personne. Il avait fait du mal, avait supporté le mal, vécu le mal, poursuivi le mal, fuit le mal… Il avait payé pour ses crimes avant même de les avoir commis finalement. Et tout ceci, le voulait-il vraiment ?

Qu'importe.

À présent tu es libre, Beyond Birthday, reposes en paix.


End file.
